


The first day of Christmas

by Shaladaze



Series: The 12 days of Christmas [1]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: One Shot Collection, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21766570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaladaze/pseuds/Shaladaze
Summary: Day 1 prompt: Decorating
Series: The 12 days of Christmas [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1568737
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	The first day of Christmas

Jack stares at the family below. They were currently putting up their christmas tree, boxes of decorations lay scattered throughout the room the couple working steadily to get it done.

He takes note of the fact that they were a little late. Most of the families along this stretch of road already had everything up, both inside and outside their houses. They take their time, twirling around each other and dancing, sometimes holding the other close for long periods of time. It was strange to watch.

Jumping off of the light pole, Jack flys lazily around town, looking at all of the lights and people interacting with the light snow that came with him. It was disheartening to see that most of the people outside were adults trying to get to the store, or are off to work. All the kids were at school he knew, learning about stuff he could never understand, but they would be missing the first snow of the season.

The spike of his emotions sends a rippling effect into his magic, the snow picking up slightly and turning it into thick flakes of snow. Deciding it didn’t matter, he let the clouds be as they are.

A loud shout draws his attention to the park below, which was mostly empty. Down in the grass, a teen had fallen onto the ground and was now laying there. Unmoving.

Concerned, Jack lands near them, knowing full well not to touch. He finds it’s a female, whose very underdressed for the weather. She’s head to toe in black but the jacket and jeans would do nothing to keep heat in.

He’s about to fly off to see if he can find someone who can help her when laughter rings through the air. Looking at her once again, he sees a large smile on her face, her hands out to catch whatever flakes she can before they hit the sky.

The pure joy on her face makes Jack want to mirror it. At least someone was enjoying the snow.

Their there for about an hour before she gets up and leaves, her clothes completely soaked when she gets into her car.

The happiness and joy that she had felt, the pure fun, made him rethink his opinion on what fun was.

It wasn’t always snowballs, snowforts, and snowmen. Sometimes, it was enjoying the moment.


End file.
